Trapped No Longer
by AlphaFartOfDoom
Summary: For millennium Humanity had been contained, controlled, restricted by their own mistakes. Forced to survive below the surface of their own world. But after the grave mistake of Batarian Slavers and a Turian Patrol, everything is about to change. Humanities rage is going to be released.
1. Chapter 1

Starting AN, Written Pre-Chapter Creation

I decided to attempt and write a fanfic around a cruel, violent humanity that has grown used to living in the cruelest environment possible. Trapped, encased, controlled. This is my view on a very OP humanity that will hopefully be enjoyable to read.

Apologies for the short starting chapter, I will endeavor to make the next ones far longer.

Also, I will be changing around the timeline how I wish it t o. The human equivalent year will be very different to that of the ME universe.

A list of major discrepancies from normal lore in the ME verse outside of human development.

-The Sol Relay is not encased.

_**865 A.D – Rotomagus, Neustria**_

_Smoke lay heavy in the air, made infinitesimally more thick and far more intimidating by the screams that lay across ones ears. Within the small city hundreds of armored me, spawned from their dragon boats and far off places, spending their pleasure and taking what they believed to be theirs._

_ In the ruins of the old chapel, one of the Christian variety, men raped what were once innocent and content nuns. Their screams and pleas echoing falling on the ears of uncaring men, who only care for their own wants and desires, what they believe to be theirs._

_ In the burning streets of the Merchants housing quarter men are beaten and tortured, their families defiled in front of them, as the fruits of a life of labor are torn from them. The gold, silver, art, and possessions they had worked their lived for torn from them by stronger men, who only care for their own greed and wealth, what they believe to be theirs._

_ At the manor of the Duke, he is dragged from his opulent housings by less cruel men, those who steal directly from those he manipulates and oppresses, only caring for his own comfort and safety, what he believes to be his._

The tale of humanity, one of the most brutal tales one may tell, full of violence, deceit, destruction, never a redeeming moment. Untold destruction wrought on their brothers and sisters for untold millennia have turned them into a different kind of beast, one that knows only violence and the brutality of surviving the worst possible conditions and coming out far stronger than before. Their life and world have become resilience and anger incarnate, giving back 10x what others can hope to inflict upon them.

Their governments are run by the strongest and smartest, as no others are strong enough to rise to such a station.

Their armies the epitome of elite, each man battle hardened and conditioned against the emotions of a normal man.

Their people hardened to the rigors of a violent life, ready to take the toll of supporting their Empire.

Is the wider galaxy ready for them to break free of their previous constraints?

Not in the slightest.

_**6723 A.D(1990 Systems Alliance Year) – Earth**_

The once lush and verdant terrain of Earth was nought but a gray existence. A nightmare to some, but the reality of life to the humanity of today, a grim reality of what humanities violent ways had caused them. One may be confused by the mass amount of lights on the surface of this dark, gray, monstrocity of what once was a brilliantly green and blue planet, full of promise and life. The truth is, not a single man, woman, or child called the surface of this place their home. But rather, had been forced to move underground in the wake of humanities self-destruction. One will think 'If no one is above ground, then why are there such large amounts of light?' the answer to that question is simple. Food Growth habitats, growing the most nutrient packed food at the fastest rate possible. In the days of the 21st century you could have fed the planet with a mere fraction of these facilities. But at a population of 11 trillion people you begin to run out of options. The entire surface of the planet kept people fed, but doomed them to the endless hell of the cities of today.

The cities were simple in design, 12 feet per story, and as many stories as you can pull off with only reasonable damage. Each person is consigned to a 10x12 room of steel and concrete, where they will live most of their lives. There are communal bathrooms, cafeterias, and showers. The Government of Earth provides for all of humanities basic needs, but only just. In the average humans life, everything they do is in compliance with the government. Their job, their education, their place in the world are all dictated for them. This is not implying they are unhappy, as there it is all they know, all their parents knew, and all humanity has known for generations.

Humanity had attempted to escape, but have always failed in their attempts. Their scientists could not find the secrets of efficient interstellar travel. But with the mistake of a group of Batarian slavers, and a Turian patrol, everything was about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

_**6723 A.D(1990 Systems Alliance Year) – In Orbit Around Earth**_

Captain Burosh was having quite the bad day, two days ago when he had been awoken to be made aware of the Quarian mining patrol his modest slaver fleet had come across he had been initially excited. But you see, things were not meant to go well for the Batarian, as it just so happens that soon after beginning his attack yet another fleet entered the fray. A Turian patrol had been passing through the area and had taken the obvious measure of intervention against the criminals.

Having to take deperate measures to escape these Turians, as he didn't plan on dying, he had activated a relay known by its number of 314 and fled through, not at all expecting the Turians to follow. Oh and they had, even through 3 more relays did they follow. But now they had caught up to what was left of his forces, a Cruiser and a Frigate. Little in comparison to the full forces of the patrol fleet of four cruisers, eight frigates, and 10 corvettes.

On the screen of Burosh's ship came the face of the Turian Captain, his tired and angry voice coming over the comms.

"Slaver! Give up your pointless chase, this has gone on long enough! You have broken law after law, you are outnumbered and outgunned. We will bring you in for your crimes. Do not expect quarter here, would you rather you and your crew die or will you extend some form of honor and spa-"

The Turians long winded demand of surrender was cut off by a response from the crazed Batarian,

"No! Fire the main guns! Kill them!"

A few moments after the Batarian declared this, commications were cut and the two fleets engaged one another. Needless to say, the outcome could only go one way. The Batarians were slaughtered, the husks of their ships left a bit too close to a certain planet's atmosphere as the Turians entered FTL, jumping away from the former battlefield.

The planet this fleet had been over was unimportant to the races that had fought, but the whole world to a certain species that called themselves 'Humanity'.

_**On Earth**_

This was an exciting day for mankind, they had picked up transmissions from their orbit. Quickly pulling them up onto the screens of Hab-Cities all around the world as humanity watched in anticipation. What they received were flittering images and sounds that they couldn't understand. Their last image was an angry four eyed alien shouting, and then their entire world broke around them.

For you see, the debris from the orbital battle was falling towards earth, with much of it scattering and quite a bit in an orbit that would keep them floating for years to come. None of this is as important as a specific piece, what was left of the main chassis fell towards the Pacific Ocean, specifically about 1000 miles off the coast of Japan, an area called the Shatsky Rise.

In the 21st Century this area was confirmed to be the largest volcano on Earth, and continues to hold the title at the size of Great Britain. Called 'Tamu Massif' if was deemed inactive, but living underground forced humanity to advance in the Geological department, this led to further testing and what was discovered was that the volcano was active. But much like humanity, was trapped beneath the surface and contained.

The scientists who were observing this particular area noted its rapid rise over the last few thousand years, bringing it closer to the surface of the ocean and leading to an eruption prediction in about ten thousand years.  
This prediction was quite close, and would have held true were it not for one thing. The trajectory of the Cruisers remains were going to hit the area closest to the surface. The few scientists who saw this had little time to do anything except frantically cry out to a world that was too busy unraveling the mysteries of these new Aliens to pay attention.

At 17:24(5:24PM), the debris hit and for an instant the world stood still.

Then all hell broke loose.


End file.
